


The Power Of A Good Cookie

by Dalish_rouge_archer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley (Supernatural) Not Being an Asshole, F/M, Soul Selling, the power of a good cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalish_rouge_archer/pseuds/Dalish_rouge_archer
Summary: The reader has lost the one that means the most to her so without telling her brothers or her best friend Cas she makes a deal with Crowley to bring back Gabriel. Knowing now that she has 10 years till she goes to Hell (again) all she wants is to spend time with Gabe, her brothers, and Cas. the reader is now down to her last year and Gabe can tell something is off with the reader but he can’t quite put his finger on what it is.





	The Power Of A Good Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a much darker idea and then this popped into my head. so angst with a fluffy ending.

Gabriel sat with (y/n) in his arms as they watched (fav movie). He had begun to notice that she had changed a lot in the past few months, like instead of sassing back at the boys for acting like idiots she would just sit and watch, with a sad smile on her face, or how whenever Crowley was in the bunker she would retreat to her room and hide. Every time anyone would ask her if she was alright, she would simply say “Yeah” or “I’m fine.” Sam and Dean had also noticed some things as well, like whenever (y/n) talked she sounded sad. One day Cas couldn’t take it anymore. “Gabriel, what is wrong with (y/n) she seems so sad like she knows something bad is going to happen soon,” he said sitting with Gabe on the sofa. “I’m not sure Cas, but it's getting worse, she’s been crying in her sleep and saying I'm sorry but I had to do it,” Gabe said looking to his younger brother. “Sam and Dean said that she won’t tell them anything, maybe you should try..” Cas said with a sigh. 

“So she hasn’t told either of you featherheads yet, or moose and squirrel.. Brave girl..” the two angels head from behind them. “Crowley, how did I know you had something to do with this.” Gabe hissed. “What did she do sell you her soul?” Gabe said as he rolled eyes. “Actually yes, she did and it was to bring you back Gabriel, she said she would rather have 10 years with you then not have you in her life at all, now that's what I call love.” Crowley snickered. “What makes you think I won't smite you right here.” Gabe hissed again as Cas held him back. “Gabriel stop!” (y/n) yelled forcing Gabe and Cas too look at her. “It was my choice, I couldn't handle losing you again, and it’s true i would rather have 10 year with you then to lose you for a second time.” (y/n) said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Gabe’s heart sank as he listen to the words that fell from (y/n) lips. “Gabe your more needed in this world and in Heaven than I'm needed, i did what was best for everyone not just myself.” (y/n) said regaining her composer. “You know us Winchesters we always sacrifice ourselves for our family and the ones we love,” she said turning her sights to Crowley. “You promised as part of the deal that you wouldn’t tell them, that i would.. You broke the… deal… Crowley why?” (y/n) asked realizing what had just happened, that he had broken the deal on purpose. “Well if you must know Kitten, i happen to have a soft spot for you. You have helped me out many times and plus i don’t want to deal with these two and moose and squirrel trying to get into Hell to get you back.” Crowley said looking over at (y/n). “Your soul is yours, please be careful with it, yours is something special, now if you would like to thank me, you could make me those special rum raisin cookies,” Crowley said with a smile. (y/n) fell to her knees as she looked up at the king of hell as Gabe rushed to her side. 

“I expect those cookies by the end of the week,” Crowley said before disappearing. (y/n) sat on the floor of the bunker still trying to process what had just happened. (y/n)..(y/n)...” Gabe said trying to bring her back to reality shaking her gently. “Did (y/n) just get ownership of her soul back for cookies?” Cas asked with a confused look on his face. “I think so, I also think Crowley has a bit of a crush on me.” (y/n) said snapping back to reality. Gabriel hugged her tightly kissing her forehead, “ only my girl could do something like that, and Crowley is right your soul is something very special.” Gabe said with a smile. “We can't tell Sam and Dean what happened, they will kill me..” (y/n) said finally standing back up. “You can't tell us what? That you sold your soul to Crowley to bring back Gabriel, for the greater good, and then he broke the deal for cookies…”Dean said “shit.. I can explain..” (y/n) said hanging her head. “You don’t need to, Crowley might be a bastard at times but he never intended to go through with the deal, he told us weeks ago what was going on. He was surprised that you didn't tell any of us” Sam said. “I didn't want you guys to worry.. I was going to tell you..” (y/n) said eyes still on the ground. “You what else this shows,” Cas said “The power of a good cookie,” he said with a smile hugging (y/n) tightly.


End file.
